Blue Skye, Grey Eyes
by ImagineIfItWere.Real
Summary: Skye is a smart girl, more commonly reffered to as "Nerd". But when she is dragged away from San Francisco, her home, by Nico di Angelo and Grover Underwood, her life is bound to get a little more interesting… Adventures will occur (quests possibly) Leo x Oc, a little AU (There is no war between Roman/Greek camps, but all the HOO characters are there. Bad summary, but try it out!
1. I see a satyr's shoe fall off

Disclaimer: No, clearly I am not Rick Riordan. If I was I wouldn't be here.

Skye: 13-14 (she turns 14 in the story)

Leo: 15

Nico: 13

Percy: 17

Annabeth: 17

Chapter 1: Shy?

I trudged across the crosswalk to school, hopping from yellow line to yellow line. Pushing open the school's back gate, I looked around, a bit shyly, searching for anyone I knew. A misty blanket of fog had settled atop of San Francisco, shrouding everything in a milky white cloud. _And mist IS a cloud,_ Ithought smiling to myself. _It's like the sky dropped a couple hundred feet._ I pushed open the heavy front doors of the main school building and entered.

I had only been attending her new school for a few months, and it wasn't going as I had planned. My friendship-making ability wasn't hardly as strong as I needed it to be to actually make social contact, and, of course, I had made the mistake of befriending the school nerd in my class. The girl had rather bushy dirty blonde hair, and wore glasses(I suppose that doesn't matter though, but it's sort of a stereotype). She hardly spoke, and when she did, it was about politics. _Wonderful._ She could be rather nice once you got to know her, but during breaks, of course, she read freaking comic books. Thanks, Miranda. Now what do I do. Luckily, I made the smart move to befriend, on the first like hour of school, another new girl named Delia, who had become extremely popular over the course of two weeks, and still called herself a loser. It may seem strange that I was calculating all of these friendships.

It's not that the people are unimportant; it's just that I didn't want to get stuck in the boing nerd group like at my old school. Yes. I am a nerd. But nerds can be popular TOO. I know that because, in the popular group I'd spotted quite a few "good students" (nerd in disguise) who were just as normal as the rest. But, just to clear that up, Delia was a very good friend and she wasn't just another rung on the ladder of popularity.

I made my way upstairs and into the locker hall, where a few people were milling around, and spotted Delia.

"Hel-lo!" I said.

"Hey!" She replied. She was sitting next to her friend Shaun. We didn't really know each other, and I don't think she liked me too much (why the hell would she bother with a nerd anyway), but we greeted each other with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine. Tired." I always say tired. It's sort of a conversation starter.

"Me too. Oh look! Clara's here!"Clara is one of the few (but present) popular smart people.

"Clara!" I said lazily from my next to Delia.

"Skye!" She responded.

I offered her my hand and she pulled me up. I gave her a small hug. She had also become my friend, because of our practically identical personalities. Her presence practically said that I could be popular too.

"What did you get on the physics test?" She asked. I grinned.

"Twenty out of twenty." She smiled and high-fived me.

"Me too! Oh hi Sophie!" Sophie was another popular girl, one of Clara's best friends. You could never tell with her. I mean ANYTHING. I'm not really sure why, you just couldn't tell what she was feeling.

"Hey Sophie!" Delia said from next to me. She pulled herself up and went over to hug her. This girl was friends with like _everyone_.

"Skye, d'you want to come to the bathroom with me?" Delia asked once she had said 'hey' to everyone.

"Sure."

We walked silently along the hall. We both didn't like socializing too much, which I found hilarious for Delia, since she knew everyone already.

"I didn't have time to do _anything _since I woke up too late this morning. She took out of her backpack a tube of mascara and put a little on. I liked the fact that she didn't wear a ton of makeup. One girl in my class, Jessica, wears so much I _swear_ if Camp Half Blood existed she would be claimed by Aphrodite the first night by the campfire. She's also drop dead gorgeous.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I wore my golden blonde hair down, but it was too wavy for my liking. My hair had never really cooperated, and I wouldn't have cared if appearance didn't matter, but, of course, in society it does, and so be it. My hair did not cooperate. I approached the mirror to look closer at my face. I have blue eyes, and I couldn't really pinpoint any other characteristics because it's practically impossible to analyse your own face. I then checked my outfit to see if I didn't look _completely _ridiculous, and then waited for Delia, who was just finishing a bit of eyeliner.

The bell rang.

"Oh, bye then Skye! See you at lunch, okay?"

"'Kay, bye!" I ran down the hall to grab my backpack. We had double math. And I didn't want to be late.

Because yes, my friends, I like math.

... §§§§§§§§§ ...

Tick, tick, tick. Why, why, why. Does the clock have to go SOOOO terribly slow during english class.

Two minutes left.

Mr. Brent droned on about symbolism in the book Of Mice and Men.

One minute.

The sound of binders snapping shut and backpacks being zipped.

RIIIIIING!

I sighed with relief and lifted my backpack onto my shoulder.

"And don't forget to bring your books in tomorrow so we can discuss..." 's voice was droned out by the commotion in the hallway. I pushed through the sea of little kids and made my way to the lockers where I waited for Julia. She soon rounded the corner, accompanied by Olive.

"Hey!" she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey! I'm gonna go get my lunch, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"'Kay!"

I ran down the stairs, skipping the last five and jumping down the rest of the way. I quickly grabbed a lunch in the cafeteria and waited for Delia by the entrance door. She ran over to me holding a container of pasta.

"Let's go!"

We opened the front doors and walked down the street towards our favorite bench. There we sat, watching the street's pedestrians going about their business, talking about random stuff and Delia updating me on the latest drama(that always got to me last anyway), and about the last annoying thing her mom had done. We could really relate on that front.

My mom and I…. Well, She can be a good person, but she's so _annoying,_ good god! She worries about _everything_ and makes it fifty times more complicated to do _anything_.

I was half listening to her, half watching the street when a boy dressed in black stepped out of the shadows from the overhanging of a Chinese restaurant. If I hadn't seen him step out, I probably wouldn't have known he was there. He looked sort of Goth, and had a face that said "No." I would've probably switched sides of the road had he been coming towards us.

The boy was dragging behind him another guy with curly red hair and giant shoes that looked hard to walk in.

I nudged Delia.

"Look." I whispered. I pointed to the dark guy and the redhead.

"Whoa. That one looks creepy."

"He looks like… Oh wait you didn't read that book. Well, the series, Percy Jackson, have you heard of it?"

"You told me a little about it." She rolled her eyes. "Like fifty times."

"Sorry. Well, the creepy looking one looks like Nico di Angelo. He's a son of Hades. That's the underworld one. He's the god of riches too. And the other one…" I froze. One of the redhead's shoes had fallen off. And guess what was there in the place of his foot. A hoof.


	2. Harpies decide to dive-bomb me

_ (A/N sorry this chapter is a little shorter.)_

_Chapter 2:_

I blinked.

"Delia! Did you see that?" I hissed.

"What?" She had been too busy eating her pasta.

"The red haired guy's shoe fell off and I could've sworn… Actually never mind. You know who he could be though? I mean in the Percy Jackson series? Grover Underwood."

"Who's that?"

"He's a satyr. They're sort of the guardians of the wild. They're half goat-half human. Which would explain the shoes." I laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" Delia gave me a weird look.

"Nothing." I responded quickly.

The Goth boy kept pulling redhead along the street, looking rather dangerous. I kept observing the other guy's feet, but I was beginning to wonder if I had imagined it. Suddenly, the two stopped. The dark guy narrowed his eyes, and… No. That wasn't possible. And yet…

"Delia! Delia look!" I hissed again.

"What now?"

"Look at the dark guy! He's holding…"

"Whoa. What's he doing with his hand? It looks like he's holding something. Except he's not."

"Um… What? He's holding a…" Then I remembered. The mist. If this was all real and I wasn't hallucinating, either I was a mortal who could see through it, or… Oh. My. Gods. I might be a demigod. I shook my head. No use getting my hopes up.

Nico (It _had_ to be him, damn it, he had a freaking stygian iron blade.) Began slashing his sword at something in the air. Suddenly, a winged bird with a human head swooped down, dive-bombing his head. He slashed the harpy out of the air, and she exploded in a cloud of dust.

"Dude, now what's he doing? He's swinging his hand around weirdly."

"Yeah…" I wasn't really listening. Why would Nico and Grover have come to San Francisco? Wasn't this supposed to be a _super_ dangerous city for demigods? And, well, Nico, I understood. He was a good fighter, so if there really was a monster problem, I wasn't surprised he had been sent. But Grover? Maybe the books had made fun of him a little too much, but as far as I knew, he wasn't able to do more than make vines grow out of his reed pipes. The only reason he only really ever left was if he was recruiting a new demigod… Wait. Recruiting a new demigod. Could it be?

But before I could even name my options, much less consider them, a new harpy appeared in the sky. And it was headed straight towards me.

**Nico POV.**

Shadow traveling with a bleating satyr is not my favorite sport. Remind me not to make that mistake again.

Anyway, once we got the message that there was a thirteen-year-old demigod was still living in San Francisco, we pretty much had to go. I was surprised she hadn't already been eaten alive by 15 monsters at once, but Chiron nominated Grover to go recruit her and bring her back to Camp Half Blood. And of course, I had to come with.

Pretty much as soon as we got there we got attacked by a flock of harpies. They kept dive-bombing and attacking my face, but I managed to fight most of them off. Suddenly, I heard a scream to my right. Hurtling out of the air was another harpy. She was headed straight for a blonde girl who had jumped up and was backing away.

_Aha, _I thought._ That's the one._

_(A/N: BTW, Fangirl13 you are my first EVER review so I want to thank you lots and lots! :)_


	3. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

Chapter 3:

**Skye POV.**

As soon as I saw the harpy coming towards me, my first instinct was _run._ _No,_ something else told me._ Wait a second. _The harpy was coming hurtling towards me at top speed, it was going to crash into me, I was going to die, why didn't I move? Why, oh why did I listen to the voice in my head?

Then suddenly, someone screamed "Now!" and I lunged out of the way. The harpy had rammed into the bench and successfully given itself a concussion. It lifted it's head and looked around drunkenly, then flapped it's wings dejectedly and flopped over onto it's side.

"Um." Said Delia. "WHAT THE F—"

"_SORRY, YOU'LL BE COMING WITH US NOW." _Nico grabbed my hand and pulled Grover and I into the dark shadows of an alley.

"Sorry about this." He muttered, "It might hurt a little, don't throw up."

"Wha—" I felt the darkness of the shadows expand, then crush in around us. It sort of felt as if I was being trash-compacted into a little square. Wonderful. It after hours—or seconds—anyways at some point in time i was suddenly somewhere. I coughed. Once. Twice. And erupted into a coughing fit.

"Whoa. You okay?"

"Yea—" I began to cough again. "Yep (cough), I'm (cough) fine (cough cough). Where are we?" It looked sort of like a forest, except there was a road behind us, and in front of us, behind this giant tree, you could see... Whoa.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Actually, welcome home." My jaw dropped.

"Ummm... You okay? Oh, right, shadow travel makes you queasy. I haven't really properly introduced myself. I'm... You sure you're okay?" I was looking at him incredulously.

"You're Nico di Angelo. And... You're Grover I'm guessing? That, coming up the hill there is Chiron, and that tree... Well, it _was _Thalia, isn't that right?"

Nico looked at me as if he had been the one that ran into the bench back in San Francisco.

"Well that's not creepy at all..." Grover bleated nervously and smiled tentatively.

"Oh. MY. GODS! It's real! You're all... Ok, you probably all think I'm a total weirdo. But actually... I don't know who, but someone in the mortal world published a book about this camp. It's really incredible. It's about Percy and Annabeth's adventures over the course of a couple years. You know, the whole war with the gods and all." Nico looked at me.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Ummm... I take it now you think I'm a weirdo and a stalker?" I blushed a bit. I blush super easily, I guess I was just embarrassed he thought I was a creep.

"Pretty much!"

"Like I said, there's been a book published in the mortal—"

"Nico, she's telling the truth." A voice spoke from behind me.

"How do you know, Chiron?" I sort of jumped and turned around.

"Hello, Skye. I'm so sorry we didn't come earlier to San Francisco. I imagine you know I'm Chiron."

"Nice to meet you Chiron. It's quite all right, I was completely unaware of that. I mean I didn't know I was a... Well am I? A demigod I mean."

Chiron smiled that classic all-knowing smile. "You most certainly are."

"So... Anyway? How did she know all that Chiron? Is there really a book that escaped into the..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Nico. But it hasn't disturbed us one bit. In fact, we might be even more protected, given the fact that we will pass as masqueraders if we are spotted with the Delphi Strawberry truck or asking for the 100th floor of the Empire State Building." Nico gave Chiron a calculating look, then sighed with relief. He really did look deathly pale.

"Well," he muttered, "better get going."

"So long, Nico. Come again soon. I'm sure Percy enjoys seeing you once and a while." Nico rolled his eyes but a little pink seeped into his cheeks.

"Umm..." I said, "Bye! Thanks for saving me."

"Bye Nico!" Grover said over his shoulder. He was already pulling me by the arm down the slope towards Camp. "Come on, it's time to meet your family! That guy always sort of creeped me out anyways." Grover muttered, and pulled me through the arch that read Welcome to Camp Half Blood.

I was officially in.


	4. I meet people I already know

Chapter 4:

Camp was beautiful. It was just as I'd imagined it, the cabins in their right placements, the woods all around us, the eating pavillion with it's marble columns; everything. In fact, people were starting to gather at the pavilion for lunch.

"Hey Grover!" someone called from the pavilion, "Good to see you in one piece, man! Is that the new girl?"

"Yep!" Grover looked at me. "What was your name again?"

"Skye."

"Ok, cool name! Skye, Percy. Percy, Skye." The guy smiled, and his blue eyes flashed in the light. I was shaking hands with Percy Jackson.

"Nice to meet you!" He said.

"You too! I've read... I mean... Um, well I guess Chiron will tell you." I blushed again, for seeming like such a weirdo. Percy frowned and smiled at the same time.

"Ok... Anyways—"

"Percy!" Someone else was yelling from the eating pavilion.

"What?"

"Is that the girl from San Francisco?"

"Yeah, come down here and meet her!" Percy turned back to me.

"That's Annabeth. She's my girlfriend."

I nodded. I opened my mouth to say something, but hesitated and changed my mind. What was I supposed to say? "I know?" I saw Annabeth come running over towards us.

"Hey!" She extended a hand. "I'm Annabeth. You?"

"Skye." She smiled welcomingly.

"Nice to meet you! Come on up to the eating platform for some lunch! I imagine you didn't get to eat much..."

"No." I laughed nervously. "Not really."

"We got attacked by a bunch of freaking harpies!" Grover exclaimed. Percy's nodded with appreciation.

"Nice." Annabeth motioned for me to follow and we walked over to the eating pavilion.

"So, basically, you sit at your table—you'll be with Hermes for now—say what you want, and it'll appear on your plate. Then you'll sacrifice something to the gods in the fire and then sit down and eat." I smiled. Just like it said in the books. However, I was curious about one thing.

"Uh... I've always wondered... What should you sacrifice to the gods? Like what kind of things?" Annabeth gave me a funny look.

"You've _always_ won... Never mind. Um... Well, since you don't know your godly parent... Well, just sacrifice like a piece of meat or maybe... Well, do you think it's your mom or your dad?" I thought for a moment.

"Um... Actually, I have both parents at home, so I didn't know I wasn't actually the child of both of them. In fact, as far as I know, my mother—I mean the one I met—gave birth to me, so... Well I guess it could be my father, but..."

"You already have an idea, don't you?" I smiled shyly.

"About who my parent is? Yeah, sort of. It's actually also a wish I've had for a while now." Annabeth frowned again.

"You've wished to be a demigod before?" I smiled nervously again.

"Oh right. I think Chiron will explain that to you later." She relaxed a little and grinned.

"Ok. Who do you think it is?"

"Um... I'd rather not say, In case I'm wrong."

"Just take a guess then, it won't hurt anything."

"But, if I am wrong, it'll seem like I think really highly of myself."

"Oh, come on. Just tell me!"

"Ok, fine. I think—I hope—that I'm in Athena." Annabeth grinned.

"Really? Cool! In that case you'd be my sister!"

"Oh yeah, I guess so!"

"All right, all right, settle down, settle down, please be seated, all of you." A voice boomed over the commotion around the tables.

"You should go sit down with the Hermes kids. They're right there by the guy who's talking." I looked over at the guy in question, and recognized Mr.D.

"Ok."

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

I slipped past the people making their way to their tables and sat down at the end of the bench on the side of the table, farther away from Mr.D, and next to a redheaded girl who looked about my age and was talking to two twins. I looked around at the rest of the table, trying to spot people I knew from the books.

"Hi! You're new aren't you?"

"Huh?" I turned around. It was the redheaded girl. She and and the twins were looking at me patiently.

"Oh!" I smiled, "Yeah, I'm Skye. And you?" She smiled back.

"Emily. And these are my brothers—well, half brothers—Travis and Connor." The twins grinned.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You too!" I smiled. It was sort of weird meeting someone I practically already knew.

"Are you actually Hermes, or are you undetermined?"

"... Undetermined, sorry." Emily frowned.

"Why sorry?"

"Well doesn't your cabin get crowded with undetermined people?" This time, Travis responded.

"Well, we used to, but now the gods have to claim their kids at least when their thirteen, if not before. How old are you?"

"Um, thirteen, but I'm turning fourteen in like a month." Emily smiled.

"Looks like you'll be being claimed soon then!"

"I guess so!"

"Oh, Mr.D's about to talk, we have to be quiet now." A chorus of 'shush'es echoed around the pavilion, until all was silent.

"I have been informed," he boomed, "that we have a new demigod among us. Would you please raise your hand?"

I raised mine shyly.

"And who might you be?"

"Um... Skye Hollister." Everyone's eyes were on me. I blushed.

"Is that so. Well, welcome, welcome, welcome, Shy Holinger. You'll probably get a tour later, so enough formalities. Now that that's been taken care of, you can all go ahead and begin!"

"You're all red!" Emily laughed.

"I don't like being on the spot." I muttered.

"Aww! She's blushing!" Chorused the twins. I blushed harder and rolled my eyes.

"Shut up you two, you're embarrassing her." They laughed and apologized.

"It's fine, it's fine." I smiled. Once the embarassment passed, I was fine again.

"What are you going to eat?" Emily asked.

"No idea. You?"

"Umm... Maybe I'll go with pasta."

"Good idea! Hey, is it okay if I do the same?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask!"

"I know, it just... I dunno." I shrugged. She smiled.

"If you say so." We both ordered—if you can call it that—our pasta, and went to go make offerings to the gods.

"To Hermes." I hear Emily whisper in front of me. I dropped part of my pasta in the fire pit, and thought about what to say.

"To my mother. Or father, I guess." Then I went to go join Emily at her table.

She smiled. "Finally! Let's eat!"


	5. Tour of Camp

**Skye POV.**

Emily and I spent the rest of lunch together. By the end of lunch we were laughing our heads off at some random thing and talking like old friends. During our first meeting, I had found out that she was pretty new at Camp too; she'd only been there for a couple months. I smiled at that thought: I had made a new, true friend, not one that was only there when she had nothing else to do. We were having a great time at the end of the Hermes table, the twins occasionally bombarding into our conversation with funny comments and random facts, when Annabeth came over to take me on a tour of camp.

"Oh. Um, I think I have to go. Sorry Emily! See you later!"

"Bye!"

Annabeth led me over to the twelve cabins in which the campers lived. She started with the big three, since no one lived in Zeus and Hades' cabins (and of course Percy was the only one in Poseidon).

"So how are you liking Camp so far?" She asked curiously.

"I love it! It's really great!" I smiled at her. This was the place of my dreams.

"You don't seem too surprised about anything." Her face was kind, but I could tell she was confused about my all-knowingness. (hahaha, that makes me sound like some kind of sage) I smiled.

"Um… It's sort of hard to explain, and Chiron will probably do a better job than me, but I can try…"

"Ok, go ahead." Annabeth was frowning, a sort of confused frown that was expecting bad news.

"It's fine, nothing bad happened. All it is is that someone published a book in the mortal world about camp, and your adventures with Percy and Grover and stuff. Everyone loves it, and I was a fan of the series, so… As you can imagine it's sort of weird being here." Annabeth looked incredulous.

"You mean to say that almost _everyone_ in the mortal world knows about this camp?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, but—no no no _don't worry!"_ Annabeth had gotten a terrified look on her face. "It's fine, Chiron said that it actually _helped_ you: You guys will just look like a bunch of Percy Jackson Fans parading around in a Delphi Strawberry bus."

Annabeth looked skeptical. "If he says so…" she muttered unconvincingly. Then she looked at me, again with an amazed look on your face. "So you mean you know _all_ about Camp Half Blood? And Percy's war with the titans? That's—I mean that's—so weird."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I know."

Annabeth suddenly looked a bit worried again. "Um… How _much_ do you know? I mean… You know… It's sort of weird having your privacy violated like that…"

"Well… It was told from Percy's point of view." I knew what Annabeth was waiting for. Had I read the scene about her kissing Percy? And the answer was… Yes. I felt my cheeks beginning to heat up and I internally begged them to stop.

"Ok. It must have been weird to meet Percy after that." I almost sighed with relief. Annabeth didn't seem to want to know any more.

"It really was. Like, Hey, Nice to meet you, I read through all the thoughts you've had for like 5 years!" I laughed a little.

"Whoa, that does sound weird." Annabeth smiled.

"Ok," she continued, getting back on track, "Well I might as well show you around anyway, so you know what things really look like. So this is Hermes, where you'll be staying until you're claimed…" She rolled her eyes at the unmade beds and belongings strewn across the floor. "Sorry for the mess, they need to clean up before Saturday for cabin check, or they know who they'll be dealing with." She pointed to herself and mouthed 'me'.

I laughed again.

"Ok, next is Hephaestus, and theirs is probably just as messy, so beware." She opened the door, and I followed her in.

"Do you mind?" Said a voice from the corner. I jumped and turned around.

There stood a Latino boy, about 14, so around my age, covered in black smudges of tar and ash. Oh. And he was shirtless. I had to admit that he was pretty hot. And, of course, being the idiot I am, I blushed.

"Sorry!" I said. He pulled his orange CHB shirt over his head.

"It's fine!" He grinned cockily. "I supposed you didn't mind the view though." I blushed harder.

"Shut up Leo, you're embarrassing her. And given that she just got here like 3 hours ago, that wasn't exactly the best first impression." Annabeth gave him a death glare, and Leo gave in.

"Ok, fine. Sorry about that. I'm Leo, in case you didn't hear. And you are?" He smiled kindly.

"Skye."

"Ok, then, nice to meet you Skye. Now," He turned to Annabeth, "Would you mind letting me get changed? Or would you like to stay and watch." He grinned again, but Annabeth glared again until he looked rather nervous.

"Um… Annabeth? You in there?" She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" Leo looked around guiltily.

"Well, Festus needed some fixing up, and…"

"No buts. Hurry up and change, and I'd better see you up at the eating pavilion when I'm done with this tour." Annabeth looked annoyed.

"Yes, sir!" Leo said in mock-salute. "Well, adios, ladies, and nice meeting you Skye." I blushed a little again, and waved.

"Bye!"

Annabeth and I continued on our way through the next cabins, but my mind was still on seeing that Leo shirtless, and I kept blushing about it. I had read a little about him in the first couple books of the heroes, but he had been scrawny and a bit chubby. This Leo was plain HOT. He certainly wasn't scrawny, and was far from chubby. My cheeks began to heat up again.

_Wonderful,_ I thought. _I haven't even spent 24 hours here and I'm already crushing on a guy._


End file.
